The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and a board having the same.
An inductor, an electronic component, is a representative passive element constituting, together with a resistor and a capacitor, an electronic circuit to remove noise.
The electronic component may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) by soldering to thereby be electrically connected to a circuit of the printed circuit board.
Due to characteristics of the electronic component that has been miniaturized and highly integrated, an inductor is required to be mounted on a small space. In this case, there is a risk of a short circuit being generated between the body of the inductor and external electrodes of the inductor, or the like. In order to solve this problem, a method of forming an insulating layer on the body of the inductor has been investigated. However, an area in which the external electrodes and the body of the inductor are bonded to each other is decreased due to the insulating layer formed on the body of the inductor, and thus, bonding strength between the external electrodes and the body of the inductor is decreased.